


¡¡¡Feliz Navidad!!!

by Clover_sn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Navidad, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_sn/pseuds/Clover_sn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Navidad con los hermanitos Winchester. Contiene WINCEST explicito. NC-17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡¡¡Feliz Navidad!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es algo que escribi hace algunas navidades atrás, pero dada la fecha me pareció oportuno. Espero lo disfruten y pasen una hermosa navidad :)

Era la víspera de navidad y el paisaje en esa parte del país era de un blanco inmaculado. Se podía apreciar el esmero que la gente se tomaba para adornar sus casas y el patio delantero con inmensos dibujos hechos de luces, árboles adornados y hasta pesebres gigantes. En esos momentos la calle estaba prácticamente desierta, era la hora de la cena y la carretera se extendía casi en exclusividad para ellos, salvo algunos rezagados que aceleraban para llegar lo antes posible a sus hogares con sus seres queridos. Ellos solo buscaban un lugar donde dormir después de tan fatigoso día, recorrían la adornada ciudad en completo silencio. No era para ellos una festividad excitante, ni esperada.

Después de vagar por una hora treinta y siete minutos por fin lograban encontrar un motel con un cartel que anunciaba habitaciones disponibles.  
Dean dejo a Sam en la recepción para que se encargara de la habitación mientras el buscaba algún lugar donde estacionar.  
A los quince minutos se volvieron a encontrar en la entrada de la recepción.

\- Habitación 19, en el segundo piso -indico Sam mientras agarraba la mochila que le pasaba Dean y emprendía la marcha-

El lugar no estaba mal, la decoración era bastante rústica, con las paredes de madera y las escaleras también, el cual se quejaban en abundancia cuando uno las transitaba. En la puerta de cada habitación se encontraba colgada una corona de navidad con frutos rojos, hojas verdes y otras especias, por las dudas se cercioraron que no estuviera compuesta con ulmaria, algún dios pagano detrás de tu trasero era lo último que querían. Al entrar en la habitación la decoración no variaba mucho, tanto las paredes como el piso seguían siendo de la misma madera acompañados de los muebles en el mismo tono, ante ellos en el medio de la habitación se hallaba colgado un muerdago, y al otro extremo de donde se encontraban parados se extendía una cómoda y mullida (todo lo que se puede pedir de un motel) cama matrimonial.

\- Sam -mirando fijamente la cama-

\- ¿Si? -con la mirada en el mismo lugar que el mayor-

\- ¿Porque hay una sola cama?

\- Porque era la última habitación que les quedaba.

\- Y la tomaste porque...

\- Hace mas de hora y media que buscamos algún lugar para dormir.

\- Ok -concordó avanzando hacia la cama- yo duermo del lado izquierdo.

\- Yo pido la primer ducha -dirigiéndose al lado derecho de la cama-

\- Pero no te acabes el agua caliente, que después el que se congela soy yo.

El menor no respondió, solo se dedico a buscar ropa de cambio y acto seguido entro al baño.

Mientras tanto Dean se dedico a inspeccionar el lugar, le gustaba poder utilizar el armario de las habitaciones que ocupaban, le dejaba una pequeña sensación de que de esa manera aquel lugar era un poco mas suyo, mas parecido a un hogar, por mas corto que resultara la estadía. El armario en cuestión no estaba totalmente vacío, en su interior se podía apreciar un algo muy habitual para la época, pero que sin duda estaba dirigido para un público reservado.

Cuando el menor salio del baño totalmente vestido con unos pantalones sueltos, una camiseta y una toalla en los hombros, Dean estaba esperando su turno con la tele encendida y con la ropa de cambio a su lado.

Después de secar su cabello todo lo que la toalla pudiera absorber, el menor se mete en la cama con la notebook para revisar su correo. En esta época del año la gente acostumbra a mandar tarjetas virtuales, como saludos o simples deseos de felicidad, como el todavía mantenía cierto contacto con sus antiguos amigos siempre respondía esa clase de cosas, por mas "fin del mundo" que existiera no quería perder el poco contacto que mantenía, aparte un poco de buenos deseos no le viene mal a nadie, con o sin Apocalipsis.

Mientras se encuentra redactando una respuesta escucha como la puerta del baño se abre, ni se molesta en levantar la vista ya que quiere terminar con los mails antes de ir a dormir.

\- Sam.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Que hora es?

\- Son las doce y cinco -fijándose en el horario que la pantalla de su laptop le devuelve-

\- ¡¡¡Feliz Navidad!!! -pronuncia con emoción desde la puerta del baño-

\- Feliz navidad –responde automáticamente, sin emoción alguna y sin levantar la vista-

\- Tengo algo para ti -desplazándose lentamente hasta el pie de la cama-

\- Si es porno, te recuerdo que las revistas del año pasado las disfrutaste mas vos que yo -sin levantar la vista de la pantalla-

\- Si -rememora divertido- este año será diferente, pero no prometo que no sea porno -con una sonrisa picaresca en un tono un poco mas bajo- ¡Ey! ¡Grinch! ¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! -grita con los brazos extendidos desde el pie de la cama-

\- Dean, ya te dije que no quiero porn... -no logra terminar su frase, la simple visión de su hermano lo enmudece-

El cerebro de Sam se encontraba fuera de servicio debido al shock, delante de el se encontraba... ¿Santa? o mas bien la versión Dean/Santa para adultos. El mayor vestía el típico gorro de santa, uno rojo con el pompom blanco y una guarda blanca, una artificial y tupida barba también de color blanco, el cual tapaba casi todo su rostro haciendo resaltar aun mas sus brillantes ojos verdes que brillaban de emoción; guantes blancos, un cinturón ancho de color negro, dejando al descubierto el amplio torso y los brazos bien formados que poseía debido a su profesión; unos boxer demasiado apretados que no dejaban nada a la imaginación de color rojo, y para finalizar pero no menos importantes unos calcetines de color rojo que de alguna manera resaltaba el gracioso arco que formaban sus piernas. Una vez terminada el insaustivo escaneo por parte de los atónitos ojos de Sam, su cerebro comienza a recobrar lentamente su funcionalidad, cambiando a una mirada más líquida y oscura, al mismo tiempo que el frío que pudiera sentir ahora se transformaba en calor.

\- ¡Jo jo jo, feliz navidad! -pronunciaba Dean entre risas, con un tono mas grave, intentando imitar la voz de Santa-

\- ¿Santa? –todavía algo alucinado-

\- ¿Has sido un niño bueno este año? -preguntaba Dean mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus caderas-

El menor no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿acaso se quedo dormido mientras respondía los mails y esto era algo como un sueño? y si lo era... ¿el estaba soñando esto?

Sueño o no, se decidió por disfrutar y seguir con el juego, ya que no creía posible volver a ver a este Santa en otra ocasión.

\- Si -dijo suave con su mejor cara de niño que nunca rompió un plato en su vida, centrando su vista a los ojos de Dean/Santa-

\- La mentira es algo malo, ¿acaso Santa se tiene que ir? -mientras retrocedía de camino al baño, todavía imitando la voz-

\- ¡No! esta bien, hice algunas cosas malas -confiesa con cara triste y apenada, agachando levemente la cabeza- pero también hice cosas buenas -termina alzando la cabeza con una sonrisa apenada y ojitos de cachorro-

\- ¿Como cuales?

\- Hago que mi hermano se corra mientras grita mi nombre -responde con una sonrisa, como recordando su mejor acción del año-

\- ¿Que otra cosa? -perdiendo un poco el tono de Santa y sonrojándose ante esas palabras dichas con semejante expresión infantil-

\- Ayude a una anciana a cruzar la calle -enumerando sus acciones levantando un segundo dedo de la mano- mmm... -pensativo mira su mano, la abre toda y se la muestra a Dean/Santa- y con esta mano masturbo a mi hermano hasta que suplica por que lo deje correrse -termino de rememorar, viendo como el miembro de Dean se estiraba en busca de acción-

\- Ah ¿si? -con su propia voz, el mayor avanza hacia Sam gateando sobre la cama- veremos quien suplica a quien esta noche -moviendo la notebook de Sam a la mesita de luz- y veremos si eres tan bueno como para merecer un regalo, o solo recibirás carbón esta noche -acto seguido se fundieron en un beso corto e inocente-

\- La barba molesta -se queja Sam- ¿podemos omitirla?

\- No.

\- ¿Y que hay acerca de esto? -pregunta el menor agarrando la vibrante erección del mayor-

\- Ah -no puede evitar emitir un gemido y buscar más roce con esa mano- se va.

\- Entonces la barba también –insiste-

\- No -el menor retira su mano- ¡Ey!

\- La barba también se va -vuelve a ubicar la mano en el mismo sitio, acompañado de leves caricias- me priva de tu cuello.

Y así sin más Dean se deshace de la barba y de los boxers, al mismo tiempo que Sam se deshace de toda su ropa con torpeza.

\- Ok, ahora Santa le dará una buena inspección a su trineo -mientras mira a Sam desnudo tirado cuan largo es en la cama, mordiéndose el labio inferior-

\- ¡Ey! soy persona no trineo -se queja mientras su miembro lo traiciona, el no parece molesto ante el pronombre utilizado, y se extiende un poco mas-

\- ¡Sh!, los trineos no hablan -mientras se sienta en los muslos de "el trineo"-

A continuación Dean trepa rozándose con el cuerpo del menor hasta llegar a sus labios y detenerse en ellos a besarlos con parsimonia y devoción, al tiempo que comienza a torturar ambos pezones con su mano y sin detener el roce de su zona pélvica llegando mayor placer al menor cuando ocasionalmente se ve rozado con la hebilla del grueso cinturón. Quien pensaría que se podía realizar tantas cosas al mismo tiempo.

Sam siente los labios hinchados y no puede evitar el disfrutar todo lo que esta recibiendo, se retuerce de placer mientras la boca de Dean empieza a descender hasta llegar a los pezones sensibles por el manoseo previo, se dedica a lamerlos tan lenta y cuidadosamente que pareciera que le estuviera pidiendo perdón por la rudeza anterior de sus manos, mientras estas ya se encontraban proporcionando una mezcla de delicadas y rudas caricias al miembro palpitante bajo suyo. Sam no puede parar de jadear y pedir por mas, mientras el culpable de semejante éxtasis se toma todo el tiempo que el no quiere esperar. Finalmente esa boca carnosa e hinchada llega a la entrepierna para darle a su atormentado y duro pene una cavidad húmeda, caliente y deliciosa que penetrar. Con los ojos cerrados el menor se deja transportar por los senderos del deseo y la excitación para poder llegar indudablemente a las puertas del orgasmo, todavía le queda un pequeño camino por recorrer cuando decide abrir los ojos para ver a Dean... casi se corre al instante, ver como le realiza una felación al mismo tiempo que se prepara el mismo es la mas excitante imagen jamás pensada y vista por el, sin duda esto se quedaría grabada a fuego en sus retinas hasta que el mundo no sea mas mundo. Pero el correrse parecía un privilegio que el día de hoy tendría que trabajar para poder obtenerlo, ya que Dean lo priva de su deliciosa cavidad superior soplándole el miembro erguido, regalándole así un escalofrío que lo convulsiono por completo.

\- Todavía no -anuncia agitadamente Dean, aunque el mismo esta teniendo problemas para contenerse- mi sentencia... perfecto estado.

Sin demora alguna repta por el cuerpo de Sam hasta sentarse sobre su erección, obteniendo un quejido por respuesta.

\- Hora de montar y repartir regalos -relamiéndose los labios-

Los ojos de Sam relampaguearon de lujuria, ¿acababa de escuchar bien? ¿Dean lo iba a montar? su miembro se estiro un poco mas, si es que eso era posible, mostrando toda su impaciencia por darle encuentro a la cavidad inferior del mayor.

Dean se levanto suavemente sintiendo como el pene del menor lo acompañaba y no dejaba de estar en contacto con su trasero, mostrando calculada torpeza ubico su entrada en posición y comenzó a penetrarse lentamente, con una mano sostenía la erección del menor y con la otra se apoyaba en el abdomen para mantener el tortuoso ritmo y evitar que Sam lo penetrara mas rápido levantando sus caderas, sus respiraciones se hacían mas pesadas.

Sam sentía que podía morir en ese mismo momento, sin duda esta seria una muy agradable navidad para recordar, plagadas de imágenes de Dean... como la de ahora viéndolo autopenetrarse, mordiéndose el labio, todo colorado y sudado, hasta se podían ver las venas de su cuello palpitar por el esfuerzo, todo eso le resultaba aun mas excitante. Intento alcanzarlo extendiendo sus brazos, pero estos fueron detenidos y con su propio peso el mayor los mantuvo retenidos a ambos costados del cuerpo de Sam. Oportunidad que el menor vio para embestir, obteniendo un gemido fuerte y desesperado.

El mayor ya no podía con su propia excitación, su propio miembro le exigía atención imperiosamente, acerco una de las manos retenidas a su entrepierna para que le diera algo de alivio, ni lento ni perezoso aquella grande y ruda mano comenzó a bombearlo suavemente para subir el ritmo en cuestión de ínfimos segundos. Una vez mas relajado, por fin termino de enfundarse por completo haciendo que Sam se detuviera. Dándose un tiempo para acostumbrarse a la invasión, Dean anhelaba el aire que parecía escapar a sus pulmones. Una vez preparado comenzó a subir y bajar una y otra vez, autopenetrandose y marcando el ritmo de la mano de Sam sobre su propio miembro. Ambos viajaban por la ruta express hacia el orgasmo aumentando de velocidad, Dean subía y bajaba cada vez más rápido y frenético, Sam penetraba todo lo que podía con sus embestidas, logrando un ritmo errático pero acelerado que les proporcionaba la tan necesitada fricción. Dean fue el primero en ver la luz del orgasmo, lo golpeo tan fuerte que arqueo su columna de tal manera que cualquiera pensaría que se la partiría, perdiendo el gorro de Santa por el movimiento, Sam lo siguió de cerca al sentir como su miembro era estrujado aun mas por las paredes internas del mayor, corriéndose en su interior.

Agotados por toda la actividad Dean se desploma encima de Sam, pero este lo detiene.

\- Te vas a ensuciar -pronuncio tratando de respirar con normalidad, ya que el semen de Dean se encontraba esparcido por todo el abdomen de Sam-

\- No importa -igual de agitado que el otro, dejándose caer encima de el hasta llegar a su boca para besarlo, mientras liberaba al flácido pene de su interior-

Después de un beso casto, Dean rodó hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama, agotado.

\- Feliz Navidad Sammy -pronuncio con el último suspiro de conciencia, teniendo los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro-

\- Feliz navidad Dean -contesto mientras abrazaba al mayor y le dedicaba una sonrisa de eterno amor-

Después de escuchar aquellas palabras muy a lo lejos, el mayor finalmente callo en las tierras oníricas.

Sam se dedico a limpiar un poco el semen esparcido y luego se acobijo junto a Dean bajo las mantas.

Y así es como durmió Sam, abrazado a su hermano y a su mejor navidad.

~ Fin ~


End file.
